


Lending A Helping Hand

by HoonterofHoonters



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Other, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonterofHoonters/pseuds/HoonterofHoonters
Summary: Malachi and Lucian go hunting one night; things take a turn for the worst.





	Lending A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend, Lucian is her OC :3

Malachi plunged the blade of his scythe into the werewolf’s spine. An ear splitting crack echoed through the air as the beast’s bone snapped in half; the creature let out a faint whimper, before falling limp.

Panting, Malachi wiped the off sweat that dotted his forehead. He looked up to see his hunting partner, Lucian, tearing at another beast’s flesh with his Amygdala Arm, not even bothering to hesitate once as the creature tried to retaliate. The other man’s prey soon lay dead as well.

“Nice work,” Malachi commented, still out of breath. 

Lucian’s piercing blue eyes met Malachi’s gaze. Malachi held back a snicker at the obvious excitement in his partner’s eyes. 

“You weren't bad, yourself,” Lucian remarked, a chipper tone to his voice. “Are you still well equipped with vials?”

Malachi checked his supplies. “I have a few left,” he replied. 

Lucian chuckled awkwardly. “Would you mind if I use one or two? That last beast clawed my leg up pretty good.”

Malachi glanced down to see a dark red stain, that was visible through Lucian’s left pant leg. He sighed. “I suppose I could spare a few,” he replied.

He passed his friend two blood vials. “You're very careless sometimes,” Malachi muttered; his voice had a teasing undertone to it.

Lucian laughed as he injected the healing blood into his torn flesh. “I'll take that as a compliment,” he snickered. Malachi smirked. “You take everything I say as a compliment, Lucian.”

Lucian gave Malachi his signature, crooked grin. Malachi rolled his eyes, but he couldn't resist the smile that spread across his lips. “Alright, that's enough. Have you patched yourself up good enough?”

Lucian inspected his leg, before replying, “I believe that's as good as I can get it.” 

“Very well,” Malachi said. “Let's get back to hunting, then.”

The two men set out further into the deranged city, slaughtering every beast that crossed their path. They'd hunted a good bit, before they came at another rest near an abandoned alleyway.

Malachi rested his back up against the cracked, cobblestone wall. He ran his hand through his albino hair. He felt a bit more exhausted than he usually did after hunting. He tried to brush the feeling off, but something nagged at him from the back of his mind. 

He suddenly found his vision going blurry. His heart began to pound faster with a rising panic. Something wasn't right.

He quickly switched his gaze to Lucian, who was distracted with trying to tear a stubborn piece of beast entrail from his weapon’s blade.

“Lu-Lucian…” Malachi’s voice came out as a weak croak; Lucian hadn't heard him.

“Lucian… Something is wrong with me….” 

Malachi tried to reach out to his friend, but he found himself unable to move. His head began to spin. He dropped his Burial Blade with a ‘clank!’, and he clutched his head in pain.

The sound of the weapon hitting the ground grabbed Lucian’s attention. He turned around, and Malachi saw his friend’s eyes grow dark with concern as he stared at him. 

“Malachi, are you alright?” 

Lucian’s voice sounded faint and echoey. Malachi clenched his teeth. “No…” he gasped. “Something is wrong…”

Lucian took a cautious step forward. “Try to relax,” the other man told Malachi. “Have you ever felt this way before? Do you remember?”

Malachi tried to recall any memory he could, but the pain of his migraine made it almost impossible. “I-I can't remember,” Malachi stammered. “It really hurts--”

Malachi gasped as a sharp pain seared through his veins like fire. He collapsed to his knees, still clutching his head tightly. He could hear the thundering of his heartbeat in his ears; everything sounded much louder than it should’ve been.

“Victor! Victor!” Malachi started to cry out for his significant other. He knew Victor was back at the small cathedral they called home, tending to their daughter, Ramona. But Malachi wanted nothing more than to be consoled by Victor, to be told everything was going to be alright.

“VICTOR!” 

Malachi’s screams echoed through the air. Crows flew out from dark corners, startled by the loud noise. They screeched as they flew away into the night.

Lucian desperately began to try and calm Malachi down. “Shh! Malachi, you must keep it down. Beasts could still be roaming about.”

Malachi began to quietly sob. “I want Victor…” he whimpered. Malachi had never felt so scared in his life. He felt like the pain could kill him at any second.

Lucian suddenly grasped Malachi’s hand. He stared at it. “Why are your nails piercing through your gloves?” the blonde man asked. 

Malachi glanced at his own hand. Sharp, claw-like nails had partially torn through the fabric of his gloves. Memories suddenly started flow back in his mind; his frequent beastly outbursts were a regular thing to pop up now and then. Victor was always the one to soothe him, to make him snap back to reality.

“I need Victor,” Malachi almost whispered. “I'm having another beasthood episode; he always snaps me out of it…”

Lucian knelt down beside his friend. “Your home is far off, Malachi,” the other man murmured. “If this is really as bad as you expect it to be, you won't make it far.”

Malachi gritted his teeth in frustration; he felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized --felt-- how his canines had sharpened a bit. “I can't do this on...my own,” the terrified man whimpered, tears spilling over.

“But you're not alone,” Lucian soothed. “You're my friend, and I’m here to help, if there's anything I can do.”

Malachi glanced up at his friend; Lucian looked unusually concerned and worried for his partner. Malachi felt a singe of comfort and hope. “I guess it's worth a shot,” he replied, his voice still a bit shaky.

Lucian gave his friend a brief, gentle smile, before examining Malachi’s clawed hand again. “How often does it happen?” he asked. Malachi thought for a moment. “Not too often,” he replied. “But enough to where it's sort of a regular occurrence.”

Lucian felt the sharpness of Malachi’s pointed nails. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

Malachi nodded weakly. “Indeed, it does. Very much.”

Lucian glanced up at Malachi. Malachi immediately noticed the spark of curiosity in his friend’s eyes.

“Do you have a lust for blood when you have these episodes?” Lucian asked. Malachi furrowed his brow. “No, not exactly… What does that have to do with—“

“How about outbursts? Do you have fits often?” Lucian pressed on. Malachi felt a bit annoyed at this point. “Are you just going to ask me pointless questions? Or are you actually going to help—“

Lucian paid no mind to Malachi’s irritation. “When did your beasthood begin? Did you consume the blood? Or was it brought on by infection?”

“Lucian…”

“Do you mind if I take notes on your condition…”

“LUCIAN!”

Malachi felt a brief shot of guilt run through him as Lucian jolted in surprise, and stared up at Malachi with the expression a kicked puppy would make.

“I’m sorry, I understand you’re interested in many… odd… subjects; but I don’t want to be overwhelmed with pointless questions. Not in this sorry state, anyway…”

Lucian cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yes, I’m sorry… I got carried away… So, what usually calms you down?”

Malachi tried to remember further details, but his headache held his thoughts back. “I… Victor usually… Damn! I can’t think with this dreaded headache!”

Malachi felt suddenly overwhelmed with a shock of indescribable agony. It felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck through his chest. He groaned loudly, and hunched over. He felt his heart jolt with terror as he realized his nose had started to bleed heavily.

Lucian gasped, and immediately started sorting through his small satchel he always carried with him on hunts. Malachi was vaguely aware of his friend retrieving a small, orange vial from his bag; his vision had started to go blurry. 

“Drink this,” Lucian directed, handing the bottle to Malachi. Malachi was barely able to hold the small vial stable, his hands were shaky with the overwhelming agony that raced through his body.

The feeling of the rushing blood trickling down his nose made him feel physically sick, and the intensity of the pain heightened at a fast pace.

Malachi quickly unscrewed the cap of the small vial Lucian had handed him, and drank its contents in a single gulp. The liquid had a sweet, tangy taste to it.

Almost immediately, the agony had lifted, and Malachi was left feeling nauseous and woozy.

He clutched his head and groaned, “Ugh… What happened?”

“You were in a terrible state of frenzy,” Lucian explained. “I gave you some sedative to calm you down? Do you feel any better?”

Malachi sucked in a slow, deep breath. He exhaled. “I think so… I just feel sick to my stomach now, is all.”

“I take it you don’t experience frenzy often?” Lucian queried. He fetched a small cloth from his satchel, and began gently dabbing at Malachi’s bloody nose. 

“No… I’ve never had this happen in previous cases…” Malachi croaked. He swallowed his urge to vomit. “I guess it’s never gotten this bad before.”

Lucian sighed. “I’m sorry I’m not of much help,” he apologized. “I don’t know how to deal with these things. I wish I did, though.”

Malachi smiled feebly. “You being here, willing to help, is good enough,” he murmured. “I appreciate it.”

Lucian smiles back, and threw the blood-stained cloth aside. “I’m thankful I was here. I couldn’t imagined what would’ve happened if you’d been left here all alone.” 

Malachi stretched his cramped limbs. “I think… That sedative helped a bit.” He examined his hands to find that his nails had retreated back to a reasonable length. 

“You seem to look and sound better,” Lucian remarked. “We should get you back to Victor, though.” He sat back up, and got to his feet. “Do you need help getting up?” he offered.

Malachi nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Malachi took Lucian’s hand, and his friend helped Malachi stand on his feet. “I’ll carry your weapons for you,” Lucian said. “You can lay on my shoulder, if you need support.”

Malachi and Lucian began to walk back in the direction of Malachi’s haven. Malachi leaned a bit on his friend’s shoulder; his head was still spinning a bit.

“I’ve never seen you that caring before, Lucian,” Malachi commented. Lucian chuckled. “Did I surprise you?”

Malachi smiled. “Why would you pay me so much attention like you did?” Lucian gently nudged Malachi in a playful manner. “You’re one of the few people I’d call a good friend, Malachi. And good friends help each other in dire situations.”

Malachi felt a warm feeling beat within his chest. All the past feelings of his beasthood and frenzy were lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you for being my friend…”


End file.
